


February Tumblr Smutlets

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: 3 smutlets from tumblr prompts





	1. Royal Playtime

Breha was feeling very lucky as she felt the solid muscles of her younger lover behind her, her legs splayed wide across his thighs in the chair they were upon, his arms supporting her. She had her own hands around the back of his head, even as his sensuous lips wreaked havoc on her neck and shoulder, tiny bites accenting the kisses. 

However, for all that Maul was the teasing support, it was Bail that was currently undoing all efforts at thought and rational existence, kneeling in front of them, his mouth pressed against her intimately. The skillful tongue of a consummate politician moved just perfectly to bring Breha closer to senseless pleasure.


	2. Distraction from Battle

"We really should — oh!"

Obi-Wan lost track of what he thought he needed to be doing, or telling Quinlan to do, because his best friend was so damned talented with his mouth. All he could do was hold on, one hand braced on the bulkhead, one resting on Quinlan's hair as the Shadow took him in, sucking and teasing and nibbling and —

"Quin!" Obi-Wan hissed, right on the edge.

For answer, Quinlan managed to swallow him down further, and everything whited out for Obi-Wan in the next moment.

When he was sensible again, it was to the feeling of Quinlan's cock pressing and rubbing along his thigh through their leggings. 

"Let me do something about that," Obi-Wan said, turning them around so Quin had the bulkhead support.

"Thought you'd never offer, Obi!"


	3. Stress Relief

Dav Kolan rested briefly against the bulkhead, his body strung tighter than a wire by recent combat. Fortunately for him, his partner was strung just as tight and already reaching into his pants to apply a little tension break. 

Dav worked his own hand in, going slow enough that sweat would provide the initial lubrication, trying not to slide his hand so much as caress the tip and squeeze rhythmically. It seemed to be working, as each of them had to use free hands to hold on to one another, hips rocking as they made use of the moment of privacy and urgency of the situation.

When they peaked, it was one after the other, a mess inside uniforms and on fingers, but with tension breaking from abused spirits and muscles.


End file.
